Ghaddar Wekufe
This page is about a travelling cook. For the demon, see Ghaddar Gallu. Ghaddar Wekufe is a travelling cook and spice merchant who got lost in the Survivor's Woods with her ass Shitale who was actually her mistress, the demon Ghaddar Gallu, in disguise. She met with a group of adventurers after they had saved her from giant spiders and she in turn helped the adventurers in the Battle of Survivor's Woods. She also helped her mistress recruit Goatse and Fear Dearg to their cause and later infiltrated the Losstarot manor in Trinity Gask to free Jezebeth and acquire Lisse. Biography Early Years Ghaddar Wekufe has worked in the spice trade for years and became a skilled cook as well. Her travels took her from her homeland Yamato to all around Libaterra although she never made much of a name for herself despite offering quality products to customers. Shitale is her trusty donkey companion who helps her transport her pies and spice from one city to another. What people interacting with her didn't know was that her trusty ass Shitale was in fact her demonic master Ghaddar Gallu, or Gluttony, in disguise. Gluttony had named many of her 'pets' after herself, including Wekufe who served her loyally. Their mission in Libaterra was simple: gather intel for the Eastern Horde and find useful allies and artifacts that would benefit the horde's long-term goals of taking over the world. Godslayer Era Despair's Wake Ghaddar and Shitale ended up in Survivor's Woods while they followed the alluring light of a will-o'-the-wisp. Some giant spiders surrounded them, but before the spiders could begin their meal, a group of adventurers showed up and saved the pair from the hungry beasts. After the battle was over, Ghaddar introduced herself and Shitale to the adventurers who turned out to be named Arcturius, Devin Gale, Osmond Cordae Locke and Rose. While they were talking, Ghaddar noticed how Rose had used magic, and she was curious to learn more about the woman. However, when they began talking about love and motherhood, Rose suddenly snapped and used her magic in an attempt to strangle Ghaddar. Osmond intervened, however, and ended up facing Rose's wrath instead. Ghaddar, although still in shock, tried to calm Rose down while also scolding Osmond who had slapped her, which she believed hadn't been a very gentlemanly thing for a paladin of his standing to do to a woman. Eventually Rose calmed down but seemed somewhat dizzy, and the wisp that had been floating above them became more active, attempting to grab various people in the group in turn as if it was drawn to them...while strange, almost mocking laughter echoed eerily in the air. Aliases and Nicknames ; Mrs. Spice : What Ghaddar sometimes calls herself. Appearance A round, dark-haired woman clad in simple travelling merchant's clothes. She has calm, curious eyes which are ever-observant. Personality and Traits Calm, observant, cheerful, thoughtful, persuasive. Gets along with strangers well, which is an asset in her trade. Adores her mistress Gluttony to no end, willing to do anything for her. Powers and Abilities Good at haggling. Can also cast minor white and black magic spells as a red mage. Relationships Ghaddar Gallu Ghaddar Wekufe is quite fond of her ass Shitale, and she often talks to her, treating her kindly while also reading her body language. The reason for this is because she knows her ass is actually her mistress Gluttony in a disguise, and she wishes to fulfill her every need even when she's an ass. Gluttony likewise sees Ghaddar as a useful pet who has given her inspiration on several occasions. See also *Ghaddar Gallu Category:Characters Category:Eastern Horde Category:Humans Category:Third Age Category:Yamato